deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael is one of the main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He appeared in the 6th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, where he fought against his brothers, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. History Leonardo was a pet turtle along with three others who had been bought by a boy, but the boy tripped and the four turtles fell into a sewer drain. At the time, Hamato Yoshi had been hiding in the sewer from his enemy, Oroku Saki, and had become a friend of the rats living down there. Hamato was overjoyed to find four new friends, and welcomed the turtles into his home. At some point after, Hamato noticed the turtles covered in a glowing substance, and he touched the substance himself. The turtles had most recently touched Yoshi, causing them to quickly evolve into humanlike turtles. Hamato, having just been exposed to the rats, became a human rat. Hamato saw the turtles' potential to challenge the one responsible for the mutations to change him back to a human, and trained them in the art of ninjutsu, and naming them after some of his favorite Renaissance artists – Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Raphael was given a red mask, uses two sai, and is the tough guy of the team. While this makes him one of the more dangerous of the four, his hot-headedness has led him into trouble on multiple occasions. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjistu & Sais *Hot-Tempered brawn *Favorite Color: Red Sai *Dagger-like truncheon *Used against swords *Primarily offensive *Traps & controls an opponent's weapons *For stabbing, not slicing Skill Set *Vicious & Brutal *Sai Master *Arguably the toughest of the team *Hot-headed with common fits of rage *Enjoys fighting DBX Raphael appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Wolverine from Marvel Comics and lost. Gallery Raphael.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Raphael's_Sais.jpg|Raphael's Sais Raphael_Game_Boy_Advance_-_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_Konami_Sprite.png|Sprite used in DBX Trivia * When Raphael dies from Leonardo's sword, he says 'Damn!' from the first TMNT movie, albeit pitched down and with an echo added. * Raphael and his three opponents are the first to fourth Nickelodeon characters to appear, with the next three being Toph Beifong, The Shredder and Aang. ** He and his three opponents are also the first to fourth TMNT characters to appear, with the next one being The Shredder. * Raphael and his three opponents are the second to fifth turtles to appear, after Koopa Troopa, and with the next three being Blastoise, Gamera and Bowser. * Raphael and his three opponents are the first to fourth Comic Book characters in Death Battle to not be from Marvel or DC, with the next six being Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, The Shredder and The Mask. *Raphael is the first combatant who lost both DEATH BATTLE! and DBX, with the next 13 being Bomberman, Ken Masters, Kratos, Tifa Lockhart, Pikachu, Vergil, Megazord, Batman, Daredevil, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Metal Sonic and Sasuke Uchiha. * Raphael is the first DEATH BATTLE! loser to lose against another one in DBX, with the next five being Bomberman, Tifa Lockhart, Pikachu, Metal Sonic and Ichigo Kurosaki. References * Raphael on Wikipedia * Raphael on TMNTPedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Mutant Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Combatants